TRANSFORMERS: Coming Of Unicron
by Darth Hel'eon
Summary: After The Events Of The Fallen, The Autobots Are Finishing Building Autobot City When, A Message That 'Unicron Destroyer Of Worlds' Is Coming!
1. Warning From The Stars

_**TRANSFORMERS**___

**The Coming Of Unicron©**

**CHAPTER 1**

**- Unknown Anomaly - **

**E****arth. The Place We Now Call Home. We Came Here In Search Of The All Spark - The Last Remnants Of Cybertron, Our Home World, Which Was Destroyed By 'The Great War'. We Hoped To Use The All Spark To Rebuild Cybertron, But, It Was Destroyed To Save The Earth From A Our War, Which We Brought Upon Them. The Humans Gave Us Asylum In Return For Defending Earth, So Far We Have Deafeted Megatron And Vanquishd His Master The Fallen. The Earth Is For Now…Safe? Although The Fallen Was Destroyed, Megatron And Starscream Escaped And Have Not Been Heard Of Since, I Fear, That It Has Been Too Quiet For Too Long - Megatron Will Return, Of That I Am Sure. I Regret That We Have Inflicted The Decepticons Upon This Planet, But I, Optimus Prime, Along With The Autobots Have Sworn To Defend Our New Home From The Evil Megatron - AND His Decpticons. **

'' **Optimus? Optimus? '' Optimus Looks Down From The Sky And Turns Around**

'' **Humh! Oh! Ratchet, Sorry! Did You Need Me? ''**

'' **Are You Okay Optimus? ''**

'' **I Am Fine Ratchet. Thank You For Your Concern '' Optimus Looks Back At The Sky And Continues**

'' **I Was Just Contemplating Our Situation, And Why Megatron Has Not Revealed Himself Yet? '' **

'' **Maybe He Is No Longer Operational, Or He Has Found Another Planet To Rule? '' Optimus Looks Back At Ratchet**

'' **Unlikely. He Will Want Revenge Upon Us - And We MUST Be Ready. Earth Must NOT Suffer Our Fate - We Brought Them This War - We Are The Reason Megatron Is Here - We Shall END It '' Optimus Declares Clenching His Fist **

'' **Optimus! We WILL Be Ready, As Soon As We Finish Building Autobot City And Get Our Defence Systems Operational '' Optimus Nods, Suddenly A Loud Continuous Beeping Sound Comes From The Sub-Space Detection Scanners. Optimus And Ratchet Rush To The Control Room, **

'' **What Is Happening Hotrod '' Asks Optimus **

'' **Something Has Entered Earth's Atmosphere And Descending Fast ''**

'' **What Is It? '' Inquires Rachet**

'' **Not Sure '' Retorts Hotrod, Ironhide Storms In **

'' **Are The Decepticons Attacking? '' He Asks Enthusiastically **

'' **Sorry Ironhide. It Seems To Be An Unknown Entering Earth's Atmosphere '' Says Ratchet**

'' **Damn! I Was Looking Forward To Killing Some Deception Punks ''**

'' **Ironhide! You Should Not Wish For Such Things '' Says Optimus, Ironhide Looks At The Floor**

'' **Sorry Optimus, I - It's Just - I'm A Soldier, I Get Restless, I Need The Rush Of War '' Optimus Places His Hand On Ironhide's Shoulder **

'' **It Saddens Me To Here You Say That Old Friend ''**

'' **Prime Sir! I Have Calculated Roughly Where The Unknown Will Land ''**

'' **Well Done Hotrod! What Are Those Co-Ordinates? '' **

'' **Latitude 49, 34 Longitude 8, 28 Sir ''**

'' **That's - Mannheim '' Says Ratchet**

'' **How To Get To Germany? '' Enquires Ironhide As He Shrugs **

'' **Rather Whom Do We Send, We Do No Want This To Cause Damage To Mannheim '' Announces Optimus Whilst Placing His Hand On His Chin**

'' **Silverbolt Or Air Raid '' Suggests Ratchet**

'' **Maybe Both Of 'em '' Suggests Ironhide**

'' **What Is The ETA On The Unknown Hotrod? ''**

'' **2 Hours, Sir ''**

'' **Okay! Send Breakaway To Do Recon '' Orders Optimus**

**Ratchet Nods And Heads Of To Give Breakaway His Orders. Ironhide Leans Close To Optimus **

'' **Not To Question Your Orders But - Do You Not Think That Breakaway Is A Little Green For This Mission ''**

'' **Breakaway Is The Fastest Seeker We Have Ironhide, I Have Faith He Will Handle The Situation And Learn From The Experience '' **

'' **What If It's A Decepticon Trap? ''**

'' **Then He Is Not To Engage - Any MORE Questions? '' **

'' **Just Wanted To Know Your Thinking Behind Your Decision ''**

**Optimus Shakes His Head And Sighs. **

**CHAPTER 2**

**- Warning From The Stars -**

**1**** Hour 37 Mins Later. Breakaway Arrives In Mannheim, Germany. **

**Just Then The Unknown Came Into View. Breakaway Heads Towards It. As He Approaches He Realizes It's A Cybertronian, He Goes To Intercept Before It Lands And Causes Damage To The City**

'' **Breakaway To Autobot City, Breakaway To Autobot City Coooome Innnn Autobot City? ''**

'' **This Is Ratchet, We Read You Loud And Clear Breakaway. Report! ''**

'' **Initial Scans Show Da Unknown To Be A Cybertronion, Seems Unfunctional, Intercepting Now ''**

'' **Be Careful Breakaway? It May Be A Decepticon Trap! ''**

'' **Don't Worry Ratchet I Can Deal Wid Decepticons. No Problem! '' Ratchet Folds His Arms**

'' **Hmph! You Do Not Lack For Confidence ''**

'' **Intercepting Now '' Breakaway Races Towards The Cybertronian. He Reaches It High Above The City, What He Found Was Not A Decepticon But, An Autobot Thought Lost In The 'Great War'**

'' **No! It Can't Be Trax, Trax Is Dat You? '' Breakaway Catches Trax**

'' **It Is I? I Am Sorry But, **_**cough,cough**_** I - I Bring Bad News '' **

**Trax Was Extremely Damaged And Coughing Up A Lot Of Oil. Breakaway Sets Him Down On A Nearby Skyscraper **

'' **Hold On Trax! I'll Save You - RATCHET! COME IN RATCHET! ''**

'' **Ratchet Here! Report! ''**

'' **I Am In Urgent Need Of Medical Assistance - I've An Autobot Down, Repeat, I've An Autobot Down ''**

'' **An Autobot? ''**

'' **YES! The Unknown Is An Autobot, Designation Trax, He Is In Need Of Medical Assistance ''**

'' **Trax! But He… Breakaway! Even The Fastest Of Medical Officers Won't Be Able To Reach You For At LEAST 1 And A Half Hours ''**

'' **DAMN IT! '' Breakaway Slams His Fist Down Hard On The Roof Of The Skyscraper. Trax Begins To Speak Again**

'' **It Is Too Late For Me **_**cough**_** Listen To What I Have To Say And Tell Optimus Prime ''**

'' **NO! I Can Save Ya, RATCHET!, Tell ME What I Can Do? ''**

**Ratchet Looks Down At The Floor And Shakes His Head, Solemnly He Says**

'' **I'm Sorry!, There Is Nothing You Can Do ''**

'' **NO! There Must Be Something? ''**

'' **Sorry Breakaway ''**

'' **No, No, No… '' Breakaway Shakes His Head. Trax Grabs Breakaway By The Arm**

'' **Listen! Tell Optimus Prime That 'Unicron Is Coming', **

**To Earth ''**

'' **What? ''**

'' **Just Remember **_**cough **_**My Words '' Trax's Spark Flickered For A Few Moments Until He Was One With The Matrix. Breakaway Picked Up Trax And Began To Head To Autobot City.**


	2. Decepticons Enlightened

CHAPTER 3

- Decepticons Enlightened -

Autobot City. The Autobots assemble for the arrival of Breakaway and Trax. Silence sweeps through Autobot City until the sound of Breakaway's engines roar through the clouds, the Autobots watch as Breakaway sets Trax down on the floor, Optimus Prime stands next to them, Breakaway stands up, head down looking at Trax he begins to speak

" I… I'm sorry Optimus I… I… I - " Optimus puts a hand on Breakaway's shoulder to comfort him

" No! It is I who is sorry Breakaway " Optimus says solemnly, Breakaway looks up at Optimus

" Before he… he was one wid da matrix, he… he said sum'in' he said ' Unicron is comin' ', you know whut dat means? " Optimus removes his hand from Breakaway and takes a step back

" Unicron? Optimus is that not - ? " Ratchet began, before Optimus raised his hand to silence him

" I am afraid it might be Ratchet, if indeed that is the case the humans must be warned and preparations made, but first, Trax needs a true sending off "

Again silence falls among the Autobots as they reflect on their fallen brethren.

A Distant Moon. Megatron and Starscream are in the mists of discussing their plans for the demise of the Autobots.

" Lord Megatron, surely the time has come for the Autobots to be destroyed and us to take over Earth? " snarls Starscream

" And THAT'S why your not leader Starscream " Megatron says whilst turning his back on Starscream

" But - but the more time we give, the more time the Autobots have to finish that city Soundwave said they were building " Starscream pleaded

" EXCACTLY! " Megatron snapped " Let Them Build Their 'Autobot City' THEN! " Megatron turned to face Starscream and continued " When it is complete, we TAKE IT! " Megatron swiped the air finishing in a clenched fist " From them hahahahaah! " Starscream looked at the floor then back at Megatron

" But? Wouldn't their defence systems be a problem? " Starscream questioned

" Not scared are you, Starscream? " Megatron taunted, then proceeded to circle Starscream " Fool, that is what Soundwave is for. He can find out what exactly their defence systems are, how to disable them, even codes and passwords "

Just then, via radio contact, Soundwave's distinct monotone voice beckons Megatron

" Lord. Megatron. I. Have. News. From. Autobot. City. "

" Go ahead Soundwave " Megatron says

" Autobot. Designation. Trax. Was. Found. In. Mannheim. Germany. No. Longer. Operational. "

" Trax? Wasn't he already one with the matrix? " inquired Starscream

" I do not know nor care! " Megatron waved his hand in a dismissive manner " How is this of any importance to ME! Soundwave? " Megatron roars impatiently whilst putting hands on hips

" Trax. Left. A. Message. With. The. Autobots. Unicron. Is. Coming. "

" Unicron? " Starscream recoiled in fear, an evil smile crept across Megatron's face

" Heh, heh, heh, so, Unicron has finally reached this galaxy "

" L-L-Lord Meg-a-a-tron ahh could we, ermm some how use Unicron to wipe out the Autobots? " Starscream wimpered Megatron shot Starscream a death stare

" Coward! I want the satisfaction of sending Optimus Prime to the matrix myself, not Unicron " Starscream knealt down on one knee and bowed his head

" B-B-But how are we supposed to oppose Unicron " Starscream inquired

" Starscream. Is. Right. All. Available. Data. Indicates. Unicron. Is. A. Formidable. Adversary. One. We. Cannot. Overcome " Stated Soundwave, Megatron laughs

" Soundwave NEVER did I think you would ever agree with Starscream. Bwwahahahaah! " Starscream look confused

" Why are you laughing? "

" BECAUSE! Starscream! It saves YOU from ME! Kicking you because of you cowardice and ignorance. And YOU Soundwave your loyalty has always been appreciated, but you sounded like you were opposing ME! "

" Lord. Megatron. If. You. Decide. To. Oppose. Unicron. I. Will. Stand. With. You. As. Always. Just. Wanted. You. To. Know. The. Odds. Of. Us. Beating. Unicron. Were. Low " Starscream pulled a face of contempt at what Soundwave had just said

" Thank you Soundwave. Starscream you could learn from Soundwave's example. Besides I do not remember saying anything about opposing Unicron. NO! I have something ELSE in mind heh, hah? " Starscream looked puzzled as Megatron transformed into a flying tank and shot out into space.


	3. Secret Meeting

CHAPTER 4

Secret Meeting -

Autobot City. Optimus Prime and Ratchet are in the middle of conducting a secret meeting in a dimly lit part of an, as yet,.unfinished part of Autobot City. Optimus is holding his chin with one hand whilst holding the elbow with the other, Ratchet has his hands out in a pleading manner

" Optimus! We can not hope to beat Unicron we - " Optimus cuts Ratchet off and turns to face him

" Ratchet we can not simply run away, Earth is our home now, we MUST defend it. We will alert Earth's Leaders and stand along side them " Ratchet shakes his head

" But that is suicide! Unicron is - " Optimus again cuts Ratchet off, placing a hand on Ratchet's left shoulder

" Ratchet have faith. The humans have withstood an attack from Megatron and the Fallen, their resolve is strong " Optimus removes his hand as Ratchet continues to plead

" Even WITH Earth's help, we still do not have enough to oppose Unicron, surely you SEE that Optimus? " Optimus bows his head to reflect on what Ratchet has just said, a moment passes, Optimus raises his head

" Then we must ask the Decepticons for their assistance! "

" WHAT! " Ratchet recoils in shock.

" With the Decepticons help we will stand a better chance of opposing Unicron " Ratchet looks down to the left then at Optimus

" HOW? The Decepticons are not known for their courage, they are more likely to align with Unicron! " Optimus starts to pace back and forth

" It is in Megatron's interest to help us. He will want to defeat me and rule Earth himself, not allow Unicron to do it for him "

" How do you know that? " Inquires Ratchet, Optimus turns his back to Ratchet looking at the floor

" Megatron and I have known each other for eons " Optimus looks up and continues

" His hatred for me and now Earth is far too great, Megatron has always preferred to do things himself, using others only when they have skills he does not, to achieve what he wants " Ratchet takes a step forward

" But Optimus, I am not comfortable teaming with Decepticons " Optimus looks over his shoulder

" It is our only hope "

" NONSENSE! " Optimus and Ratchet jump in surprise, Ironhide emerges from the shadows, Optimus and Ratchet turn to face him to form a triangle

" How long have you been standing there? " Questions Optimus

" Long enough to realize your neurologics are malfunctioning! " Ironhide retorts, Ratchet takes a step towards Ironhide and demands

" Ironhide! Know your place " Optimus waves his left hand at Ratchet to calm down

" It is okay Ratchet, I encourage you all to speak freely " Ironhide looks angrily to his right at Ratchet whilst clenching his right hand in to a fist

" I KNOW, MY place... It is out on the battlefield kicking Decepticon butt! " Ratchet looks away sharply from Ironhide, Optimus asks

" What is troubling you old friend? " Ironhide shudders

" The thought of fighting alongside the Decepticons! " Optimus puts his hands on his hips, bows his head and shakes it slowly, he suspects there is more to it than that, maybe Unicron has even Ironhide worried or maybe the death of a close friend like Trax has shaken him, either way Ironhide is not likely to tell, but his actions reflect that he is upset by more than just teaming with Decepticons

" That is unfortunate " Says Optimus, Ironhide reluctantly turns to Ratchet with arms out

" Come on Ratchet! Make him see sense " Ratchet looks at Ironhide

" I may not be comfortable with the idea of teaming with Decepticons but, I DO, trust Optimus's judgement, if he deems it necessary we must believe in it " Ironhide looks at Ratchet in disbelief

" Thank You Ratchet, that is appreciated " Says Optimus, Ratchet looks at Optimus

"Optimus, how exactly are we supposed to get in contact with Megatron we do not even know were he is? " Optimus looks up

" I am sure Soundwave is listening in and HE will relay the message to Megatron " Ironhide crosses his arms

" Hmph! So you are going ahead with this? " Optimus and Ratchet look at each other, then at Ironhide and nod, Ironhide throws his arms up

" Bahh! Good luck convincing Earth's leaders " Ratchet and Optimus watch as Ironhide storms out, Ratchet turns to Optimus

" He has a point Optimus, how DO you plan on convincing Earth's leaders to align with Decepticons? "

" Hopefully they will understand that Unicron is the bigger threat and this is the best option for Earth's survival " Ratchet nods, bugles start to play an old Cybertronian funeral song.

" We should head out to Trax's funeral " Says Optimus, Ratchet and Optimus leave the room and head towards the city courtyard.


	4. Trax's Sending Off

CHAPTER 5

Trax's Sending Off -

Optimus took his place at the front of the gathered Autobots facing them. As the bugles played a Cybertronian funeral hymn Hotshot, Ironhide, Sideswipe and Jolt bought the casket through the parting in the crowd, resting it at the front next to Optimus. They took their places in the crowd as Optimus signalled for the bugle players to stop. Optimus paused for a moment before speaking, Optimus then looked out at the crowd and smiled as Bumblebee arrived and took his place in the crowd

" We are assembled here to mourn for a fellow comrade... a friend, but also to remember his life. Trax, despite his flamboyance, was an exceptional soldier and a valuable ally, he saved my life several times to which I am grateful. Not all of you here know Trax, but may of heard some things, not all them pleasant " Optimus looks down and shakes his head

" Many of you saw him as a narcissist, but truth is he was light hearted and fun loving. His armament was considerable, in the blink of an eye he could erect his hardened launcher shafts and deploy two flaming incendiary missiles. Those missiles were heat-seeking, they sought out warm Decepticon bodies and struck hard in sensitive places " Optimus stopped because sniggers could be heard, Optimus frowned and the sniggering stopped

" Trax also had a long and powerful 'blinding' black beam gun, which negated light, which enabled him to strike enemies in the dark. In short Trax was one fantastically flamboyant fighter! " Optimus paused, looked up, then out at the crowd from left to right and continued

" I know at times Trax was more concerned with preserving his stylish appearance and that his ability to work in a team was limited, which led him to go out on long drives alone, looking for Decepticons to engage with, but he knew who his enemies were and we ALL, owe him a debt of gratitude for all he has done in the 'Great War'. Take comfort in the knowledge that Trax is now at peace, he is one with the matrix, his war - is over " Optimus turns to face Trax's casket, Optimus places his left hand on top of it, bows his head and begins to speak to it directly

" Trax... what happened to you out in the stars? Whatever happened I am grateful you made it here to warn us of Unicron and I hope, in your last moments you did not suffer too badly, you truly were a magnificent soldier and the world is a little darker without you " Optimus turns to face the crowd

" I ask of you all to now, bow your heads for a moments silence and think of a pleasant memory of Trax, those who don't know Trax, reflect on what I have said " Optimus closes his optics and bows head, silence falls as the Autobots reflect on their fallen comrade.

After a few minutes Optimus signals the bugle players and they start with the Cybertronian funeral hymn.

When the hymn finished Optimus addressed the crowd

" This is an unfortunate moment to bring this up but, it was Trax who sought us out in his last moments to warn us of a threat. A threat of the likes we have never faced, so much so, that I have decided to call for the aid of the Decepticons! " Gasps came from the Autobots, Optimus motioned his hands in a 'calm down' manner

" I am to meet with Earth's leaders and ask for their assistance in combating this threat. But to have a better chance of succeeding we need the co-operation of the Decepticons " Murmurs filled the air as Optimus continued

" The threat comes in the the form of an ancient pre-Cybertron, being called Unicron. Unicron has the power to destroy worlds, and with out the elders to help us, it will take a huge amount of offence to defend our new home from this threat " An Autobot shouts out

"How are we supposed to trust the Decepticons "

" I am not asking you to trust the Decepticons, I am asking you to trust me " With that Optimus leaves the courtyard and heads to his 'thinking' spot, which is situated on a hill just outside of Autobot City.

As the day gives way to night Ratchet decides to check on Optimus.

" Optimus!... Optimus! " Optimus looked down from the sky to see Ratchet approaching

" Optimus! Are you alright? You have been out here for hours "

Optimus looks back at the sky

" I am uncertain about what I have decided. What if I am wrong? What if Megatron does, in fact, side with Unicron? " Ratchet is speechless

" Does that surprise you Ratchet? " Optimus turns to face Ratchet

" Optimus it is not like you to question yourself! You asked as to trust you and while you were away we all, even Ironhide, agreed to trust you. You have been one of, if not, the best leader I have ever worked along side, I have concerns too but, I believe in you, your leadership will see us through this threat " Optimus smiles

" Thank you Ratchet! That is exactly what I needed to hear, your words have helped subside some of the concerns I have been having " Ratchet nods

" We should head back now Optimus, the rest of the Autobots need you "

" Then let us transform and roll out " Optimus and Ratchet transform to their vehicle forms and head back into Autobot City.


	5. Megatron's Dillema

CHAPTER 6

Megatron's Dilemma -

Next day. Hotrod bursts into Optimus's quarters with a message he had just received.

" Easy Hotrod! " Hotrod lowered his head

" Sorry Sir! It's just we have received a message, it is a little cryptic, I wondered if you knew what it meant " Hotrod relaid the message to Optimus

" It said, Countdown to Unicron's demise begins now 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BOOM! You have any idea what that means? " Optimus chuckled to himself

" Yes Hotrod I do. It means a big help is on the way " Hotrod still was none the clearer

" Hotrod could you get me in touch with Earth's leaders please? "

" Yes Sir! " Replied Hotrod whilst bowing his head

Meanwhile on a distant moon Megatron returns.

" Lord Megatron! Where have you been? " Inquires Starscream

" THAT! Is none of your concern Starscream. Anything to report? " Starscream shakes his head no, Megatron looks displeased

" So? What exactly have you been doing then? " The Decepticons look around at each other in silence, Megatron transforms his arm in to a canon and pointed it at Starscream

" You WILL! Answer ME! " Starsceam cowered in fear

" P-p-please Lord Megatron " He pleaded

" AAAARRRHHHHH! You sorely test my patience Starscream! You really are pathetic! " Just then Soundwave's monotonic voice beckoned Megatron, never did Starscream think he would be thankful for an interference by Soundwave

" Megatron. I. Have. A. Message. From. Autobot. City "

" This better be good Soundwave? Continue " Megatron kept his canon pointed at Starscream

" Message. Is. Countdown. To. Unicron's. Demise. Begins. Now. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Boom " Megatron laughed and lowered his canon

" So the Autobots will be getting extra fire power. Hahahahahaah! Fools! They are preparing for war with Unicron. Hahahahahahaah! "

" Lord. Megatron. Optimus. Prime. Requests. An. Audience. With. You. To. Discuss. A. Possible. Co-allegiance " Megatron turned away from Starscream towards the communication unit and transformed his canon back to a hand

" Really? How fascinating! Hahahahaah! He must really be desperate if he is asking for MY help. Hahahahahahaah! "

" Surely you are not considering this Megatron? " Wimpers Starscream, Megatron sharply turned to stare fiercely at Starscream

" And WHAT! If I am Starscream? " Megatron walked over to and got in the face of Starscream and eyeballed him

" You questioning ME! Starscream? Unicron is a threat unlike anything we have or will ever face, I am trying to save us all, if I deem that our survival requires us to team with Optimus Prime and his loathsome Autobot followers, so be it! You WILL obey me or suffer the consequences? That goes for all of you! " Megatron took a couple of steps away from Starscream

" Besides, I have not decided what to do yet? " Megatron pondered for a moment, Starscream cautiously spoke

" We should erm... align with Unicron... that will ensure our survival "

" You have made your feelings well known on this matter Starscream, do you really think Unicron is going to help us! Fool! Unicron will use you, then terminate you! " Payload spoke up

" But Megatron the Autobots are our enemy! " Megatron turns his attention to Payload

" Yes Payload they are? Ever heard of the Earth term – the enemy of my enemy is my friend? - Soundwave! Organise a meeting with Optimus Prime and his Autobots " Ordered Megatron

" Yes. Lord. Megatron "

" M-m-m-Megatron how can you meet with Opti- "

" LOOK! Starscream! I have had enough of your whimpering, I - " Suddenly the whole moon began to shake and a voice boomed

" ALL SHALL BOW TO UNICRON! OR PERISH! "

Starscream squealed in fear

" It's HIM! NOOOOOOOO! " Panic arose within the cave where the Decepticons were seeking refuge. All but Megatron were terrified

" DECEPTICONS! CALM YOURSELVES! " Shouted Megatron, but to no avail, he clenched his fists and tried again

" DECEPTICONS! STOP! NOW! " Again Megatron was ignored, Megatron placed his head in his hands and thought to himself

" We are Decepticons we are to be feared, instead I have cowards under my control. I bet even those spineless Autobots do not react like this when Unicron arrives at Earth " Megatron was bought out of his thoughts by Unicron who's voice boomed again

" INHABITANTS SHOW YOURSELF TO UNICRON OR PERISH! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO COMPLY! "


	6. Unicron's Offer

CHAPTER 7

Unicron's Offer

The Decepticons froze, paralysed with fear.

" 10!... 9! " Starscream ran outside to meet Unicron

" STARSCREAM! " Megatron shouted, the other Decepticons followed Starscream as did Megatron, reluctantly.

" UNICRON! WE HAVE SHOWN OURSELVES, PLEASE SPARE US? " Pleaded Starscream, Megatron smacked Starscream from behind and whispered

" _coward! you dare embarrass ME! _" Megatron then turned his attention to the massive spherical silver mass that was Unicron, Megatron took a couple of steps towards Unicron

" THIS MOON HAS NO ENERGON GIVING PROPERTIES! WHY ARE YOU HERE? " Megatron demanded

" YOU DARE! SPEAK TO UNICRON THAT WAY? "

" I DO MORE THAN THAT! " Megatron said clenching his fist, Starscream looked horrified

" SO BE IT! I CAME HERE TO OFFER YOU A CHANCE TO WORK ALONG SIDE ME! BUT YOUR INSOLENCE IS UNWELCOME! "

" HAH! MEGATRON BOWS TO NO-ONE! NOT EVEN YOU! UNICRON! WE DECEPTICONS REFUSE YOUR OFFER! NOW LEAVE HERE! " Megatron motioned for Unicron to leave

" YOU WILL PERISH FOR YOUR FOOLISHNESS! " Starscream stood next to Megatron

" NOOOO! PLEASE! UNICRON! HE DOES NOT SPEAK FOR THE REST OF US! " Megatron cocked his head slightly towards Starscream

" STARSCREAM! What are you doing? " Starscream looked at Megatron

" Ensuring our survival! " Starscream addressed Unicron whilst on one knee and lowering his head

" I, STARSCREAM BOW TO YOU 'LORD' UNICRON! WE PLEDGE OUR ALLIGENCE TO YOU! "

" We? " Megatron looked around and noticed the Decepticons were also on one knee

" Yes Megatron, while you were away, I, had a talk about, how the threat of Unicron had overloaded your neurologics and you were no longer an effective leader! " Megatron grabbed Starscream by the neck, and glared at him

" Grraaaawh! What have you done Starscream? "

" Heh-heh! At first it was hard to convince them, since they weren't at the meeting, but, I told them to look out for signs, you aligning with the Autobots and declining Unicron sealed your fate Megatron! " Megatron slowly released Starscream as he noticed the Decepticons gathering behind Starscream

" THAT'S IT! COME DECEPTICONS! JOIN ME AND UNICRON! " The Decepticons rallied behind Starscream

" NO! TRAITERS!... STARSCREAM YOU FOOL! Your treachery and cowardice has doomed the Decepticons to slavery and death "

" NO! I have ensured that we will survive and most importantly do what you could not... defeat the Autobots! " Starscream announced raising a fist to the sky

" Hmph! I have been expecting this day for many eons, ever since you so easily defected from the Autobots, but, why now? You are trading one master for another, your not really assuming leadership! " Starscream looked at Megatron in contempt

" Hmph! Whatever! "

" CYBERTRONIAN STARSCREAM! UNICRON ACCEPTS YOUR ALLIGENCE! BUT! TO PROVE YOUR LOYALITY YOU AND YOUR TEAM MUST TERMINATE THE CYBERTRONIAN REBEL 'MEGATRON' " Starscream smiled, Megatron scowled

" AS YOU WISH LORD UNICRON " Starscream transforms his arm into a rocket launcher

" Last Chance Megatron! Surrender to my leadership and call ME Lord! Or become one with the matrix "

" NEVER! Starscream "

" Oh Well! DECEPTICONS! FIRE AT WILL! "

The Decepticons fired a volley of shots at Megatron who tried to evade the attacks and fire his own canon at the treacherous Decepticons. He concentrated his fire at Starscream who was flying all over the place

" Oh! How I have waited for this day Megatron, finally I! Will be the one to send you to the matrix! Bwahhahahahaah! " Brawl caught Megatron blind-side, which caused serious damage, making him a sitting duck. Megatron struggled to a rock and propped himself up

" Aaahahahahahahaah! Now who's pathetic Megatron? " Starscream taunted

" Errrh... it... hurh... it is still... you Starscream! " Megatron cannot transform to escape, he valiantly fired at the Decepticons but, it was no use, Megatron was finished and he knew it, as did Starscream

" CEASE FIRE! " Starscream commanded as he swooped in and stood in front of the wounded Megatron

" You should of joined us Megatron, but nooo, the mighty 'Lord Megatron' stands alone. Your foolish pride did this to you and to think if I had not the initiative to stand against you, this, would of happened to ALL of us "

" Starscream... heerh... you truly are a fool! My defeat has ensured your death! " Starscream aims his rocket launcher at Megatron's head

" No Megatron, YOU, are the fool for declining Unicron's generous offer, NOW! Prepare to integrate with the matrix, any last words? Make them good! "

" Heh! Even in death... erkh... there is no command but mine... hehhehheh! "

" Reeeaally? " Starscream said sarcastically, Megatron looked Starscream in the eye and smiled before saying

" Do It! "

BLAAAAAAAAAMMMM!


	7. Soundwave's Loyalty Tested

CHAPTER 8

Soundwaves Loyalty Tested

Starscream was sent flying, Soundwave landed beside Megatron.

" S-S-Soundwave? " Mumbled Megatron, Starscream got up and snarled

" YOU FOOL SOUNDWAVE! " Soundwave looked around bemused

" NEW CYBERTRONIAN! JOIN ME OR PERISH! " Boomed Unicron, Starscream called out to Unicron

" Allow ME to deal with this my Lord " A few moments passed

" VERY WELL! " Announced Unicron, Starscream quickly turned his attention to Soundwave

" What. Is. Happening? Why. Are You. Attacking. Lord. Megatron? "  
" He is not 'Lord' any more Soundwave! I AM! And I, have decided to align with Unicron... Hahahahaah! What ever hold Megatron had over you? It's over! You are free, free to join ME! " Starscream had an extreme dislike for Soundwave but, his skills could prove useful and if he could somehow install the same level of loyalty from Soundwave as he has for Megatron, then?  
" Look! Soundwave you have two choices, join your fellow Decepticons and swear allegiance to ME! Or? Suffer the same fate as Megatron and become one with the matrix? "

" S-S-Soundwave... erh... join Unicron... hurh... do not waste your life on me... "

" Well, Soundwave? " Soundwave froze, contemplating what he had heard

" Fine! While you think it over, I will finish off Megatron " Starscream approached Megatron with rocket launcher aimed at his head, Soundwave struggled with his data analysis

" Let's TRY this again? " Soundwave stood infront of Megatron preventing Starscream from shooting

" What are you doing Soundwave? " Soundwave stayed silent, but his intent was clear

" WHY? Why do you protect Megatron? He is finished! Are you seriously willing to die for him? " Soundwave looked at Starscream

" There. Is. No. Command. But. Lord. Megatron's " Starscream pulled a face of contempt, Soundwave continued

" I. Gave. My. Word. I. Told. Megatron. I. Would. Stand. Beside. Him. Even. If. He. Opposed. Unicron. I. Will. Stand. Beside. Megatron. Whatever. He. Decides? "

" FOOL! DIE! Along side your precious 'Lord' Megatron, Grrrrrrreehhhh! DECEPTICONS! FIRE! " The Decepticons obeyed Starscream

" W-what are - you - doing Soundwave? " Mumbled Megatron, Soundwave did not return fire, which, aroused Starscream's suspicions, suddenly, Starscream and his Decepticons were immobilized, Soundwave picked up Megatron and flew into space.

As Soundwave was carrying Megatron through space, Megatron spoke

" T- thank you! I appreciate your loyalty " Soundwave acknowledged

" Megatron. You. Should. Rest " Megatron nodded

" Heh... please... take me to Optimus "

A few moments pass, Starscream is reactivated and immediately hears Unicron, the rest of the Decepticons also reactivate

" ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME! " Demanded Unicron

" Apologies Lord Unicron! What do you wish me to answer? "

" WHAT HAPPENED? "

" We were temporarily immobilized! "

" HOW WERE YOU IMMOBILIZED? " Starscream lowered his head

" Errh... W - Well Cybertronian Soundwave Did It! I - I - I Am Sorry Lord Unicron, I - I - It won't happen again "

"THAT IS CORRECT! INTIATING TERMINATION PROTOCOLS! " Starscream got down on his knees in wild panic

" N – N – NOOOOOOO! PLEASE SPARE US! " Starscream pleaded

" WHY? YOU HAVE FAILED ME! "

" I - I - I am sorry, I was trying to recruit Soundwave, I promise I won't fail again! " There was a long pause before Unicron answered

" VERY WELL! IF YOU FAIL ME AGAIN, YOU AND YOUR DECEPTICONS WILL BE TERMINATED! "

" Thank You Lord Unicron! "

" WE SHALL NOW HEAD TO AN ENERGON SOURCE KNOWN AS EARTH " Announced Unicron

" Of Course Lord Unicron "

Starscream was livid that Soundwave was able to generate a wave of sound at the right frequency to temporarily shut down his and the Decepticons systems

" I will get you for this Soundwave, you and Megatron cannot hide forever! " Starscream muttered to himself

They set off for Earth.


End file.
